It's Not Over
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Mikaila & Randy haven't seen each other since the day they broke up. What happens when they meet up again? Will they realize that it's not over between them? Or that the past is better left in the past? Sex scenes and a suicide attempt in later chapters.
1. TheirStory

**The only characters in this story I own are Mikaila, Tawny, Devin, Star, and Lisa. **

**I hope you all enjoy this fic :)**

Mikaila's POV

Many people spend their lives wondering what happened to their first love, but not me, I know whats become of him. My first love was a boy named Randy Orton. I first met him when I loved to St. Louis, Missouri. I didn't like him at first, he was the popular jock with stupid, bitchy, snobby girls hanging around him just because he was handsome. He would always tell me that I was the first person to like him for him, not just because he was handsome and popular. We fell in love and no one at school accepted. Here was one of the hottest, most popular guys dating the school's biggest outcast who had had dark hair streaked with red and couldn't care less about popularity. We were an unusual couple, but we loved each other and we understood one another, so it didn't matter what anyone said. Randy was my first kiss, the first guy I ever made love with. I loved him and he loved me. I thought we'd always be together.... till the day he broke up with me to leave for Ohio Valley Wrestling league and become a professional wrestler. Few years after he left my band Lips of Deceit hit it big and Randy became a huge success in the WWE. Also in those years he met a woman named Samatha Speno and got engaged her. His mother told me this in a letter, which I later tore to shreds in an uncontrollable crying rage. So that's the story of my first love and how I lost him. I haven't seen him since the day he left. I wish I could see him one more time......

Randy's POV

Sometimes I wonder what happened to my first love Mikaila Stanford. She taught me so much about myself and she was always there for me, she was my best friend. My parents didn't want me to become a wrestler because it meant I'd be away from my family and they didn't want that kind of life for me, but Mikaila stood by my side and helped me persuade them to let me become a wrestler. She was the first person to ever see me for who I was. She looked past my popularity and good looks to see who I was inside. She was the first girl I ever kissed, the first girl I ever had sex with, I thought we'd always be together.... then I broke up with her to save her the heartbreak of me leaving to become a wrestler. I haven't seen or talked to her since the day we parted. The years went by and then I met my complete match in my fiancee Samatha Speno. She's a real jewel, perfect in every way and I love her to death. We're getting married in a few months and I can't wait to spend my life with her. But I will admit that there are times I wish I could see Mikaila again....

**So what do you think will happen?**

**Will Mikaila and Randy see each other again?**

**Or will they both lead their separate lives, never seeing each other again?**

**I already know what happens, but I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

**Please review, I'd like to know what you think will happen and also what you thought about the introduction to this story :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Randy's POV

I'm standing backstage getting a drink when my best friend John comes over to me and says "Did you see the four hotties chatting with Vince?"

"Nope," I replied "Besides I have Sam. I don't look at other girls anymore."

"Bullshit," he laughed "You do do."

"Yeah, you got me."

We laughed.

"Hey nutjobs" we heard someone say.

"Hey Adam" I said.

"Hello," he said "So you the four babes with Vince?"

"I did," replied John "They're hot."

"I know I am" we heard a voice say.

"Not you Jericho," said John "The four babes with Vince."

"Oh," he said "They're hot."

"Speaking of the girls." said Adam "There they are."

So the four of us stood there and watched them.

Mikaila's POV

"Why are we here?" I asked Tawny for the millionth time.

"You know why Mika," she said laughing "We're here because we're the band that's performing RAW's new opening song."

"Yeah I know," I mumbled "But I don't want to be here."

"We know you hate wrestling," piped in Star "But this'll help make the band better known."

"I know, I know."

Just then we heard a voice say "Well well if it isn't Lips of Deceit."

We turned to see the owner of WWE Vince McMahon coming over to us, smiling grandly. "Mikaila, Tawny, Star and Lisa, welcome to Monday Night RAW."

"It's an honor to be here," said Lisa "I love the WWE."

"Well we love Lips of Deceit," he said "Your song Crash is the perfect song for RAW."

"Thank you Vince," I said "That's a really nice thing to say."

"We'll it's true," he said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak to our techs and make sure everything is ready for your performance.

He walked off.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Let's go meet some of the guys" suggested Lisa.

"Yeah, let's go meet the single ones" giggled Star.

They hurried off towards the locker room area.

"I'm going to get food," said Tawny "You coming?"

"No I'll just stay here," I told her "You go ahead."

She nodded and left.

I looked around and saw four guys staring at me. One of them looked kinda familiar to me... no, it couldn't be him... or could it?

Randy's POV

"Well there they go" I said.

"Let's follow them" said Chris.

"I'm down with that" said John.

"Then let's go" said Adam.

They left and I stayed where I was. The girl who was left looked at me and I looked at her. She seemed familiar, something about her seemed like someone I had once known, but hadn't seen in years. I squinted my eyes a bit and my heart thudded a bit. No, it couldn't be I thought, it's not possible. Then I looked at her again. Mikaila?

Mikaila's POV

I was getting a little creeped out. One of the wrestlers was staring at me. Just ignore him I thought. So that's what I did. I heard footsteps, then I felt someone standing behind me. Then I heard his voice say "Mikaila, is that you?"

I turned around and my heart stopped. The eyes, the fact that he knew my name, my heart stopping only confirmed my thoughts.

"Randy" I said breathlessly.

**Well there you have it folks, Randy and Mikaila have met up again.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Also this chapter is the only chapter with appearances by Edge, Jericho, Star, and Lisa, so I hope no one got to attached to any of them, lol!**

**Please review, it inspires me to update :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Mikaila's POV

"It is you" he said happily, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back feeling my heart pound fast.

"So how have you been?" he asked, pulling away from me.

"I've been good," I replied "I'm in a band now."

"Lips of Deceit?"

"Yep."

"So that's why your here? To perform RAW's new theme?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

We grew silent until i said "I heard you're engaged."

"Yeah," he said smiling "Her name's Samatha Speno. Want to see a picture of her?"

"Sure," I said, trying to ignore the dagger in my heart that was on fire.

He pulled out his wallet and showed me a picture of a very pretty woman. "That's her" he told me happily.

"She's very pretty" I told him.

"I know."

Thankfully at that moment I heard Tawny yell "Mika, it's time for soundcheck!"

"I gotta go," I told Randy "It was great seeing you again."

"It was great seeing you too" he told me.

"Bye."

He grabbed my arm as I turned to leave. I looked at him and he asked "Want to grab some food after the show? We can catch up on everything."

"Okay" I agreed.

"All right" he said smiling.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

With that said I walked away and went to soundcheck.

Randy's POV

I watched Mikaila walk away, feeling kind of empty inside. I took out my cell and called Samatha.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Hey babe" I said.

"Randy," she said "What's up sexy?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I miss you too Randy, but now's a really bad time. I have a lot of wedding stuff to do."

"Sorry babe, I'll let you go then."

"It's okay."

"Love you Sam."

"Lo- Oh Randy I have to go. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up and I turned my cell off.

"Guess I better get ready" I murmured to myself, heading off towards my locker room.

Mikaila's POV

We were getting ready to perform when something caught my eye. Randy was dressed in his wrestling trunks and standing in the wings. He shot me a smile and gave me a thumbs up. I gave him a quick smile.

"Ladies and gentleman," said Vince "Let's give a round of applause to Lips of Deceit who will be performing RAW's new theme song Crash."

The audience cheered and we launched into the song.

Randy's POV

The show's over and Mikaila and I are sitting in Burger King.

"Congrats on your win" she said.

"Congrats on your killer performance" I said back.

"Thanks."

"So how have you been these past few years?"

"Good," she replied "I'm in a successful band that's going places."

"You married?"

"Nope. I"m single and childless."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's no big deal," she laughed "I don't have time for love. So when are you and Sam tying the knot?"

"July 15th" I replied.

She nodded and we grew silent. She cleared her throat and said "This was great, but I have to go. We have to catch a plane at 6 tomorrow."

"I know how that goes" I laughed.

We threw out our trash and went outside. "It was great seeing you again" I told her.

"Yeah it was" she agreed.

We grew silent. "Umm.. I gotta go" she said.

"Me too."

We hugged and when we pulled apart I saw tears in her eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied "Just tired."

"All right" I said uncertainly.

A cab pulled up and Mikaila got in it.

"Bye Randy" she said softly.

"Bye Mikaila" I said.

She waved and the cab went speeding off into the night, leaving me to wonder if we'd ever meet again.

**Apart once again.**

**Do you think they will meet up again? Or is this the last time they'll ever see each other?**

**Also do you feel like Sam's phone call was a bit weird? Or a phone call from a typical bride to be?**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Also review please :)**


	4. Chapter 3

3 Months Later

Randy's POV

It feels so good to be back in good old St. Louis, Missouri. After 8 long months away from Sam, I can't wait to go home and spend some quality time with her. I've missed my mom and dad too, but I've been missing Sam more I love her so much and I know when I get home, she'll be waiting for me with arms wide open.

Mikaila's POV

I'm so happy to be in back in St. Louis. After a year away from home, it'll feel so good to sleep in my own bed and see my parents. Tawny's happy to be home too, she can't wait to see her fiancee Devin. I just can't wait to relax and have fun.

Randy's POV

"Sam!" I yelled as I walked through the front door "Babe I'm home!"

No answer.

Confused and worried I began to wonder though the house. When I realized she wasn't downstairs, I went upstairs. I opened the door to our bedroom and couldn't believe my eyes. Sam was fucking some other guy.

"Sam" I said.

They stopped and she looked at me. "Randy," she said "You're home early."

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"This isn't what it looks like-" she began.

"Save it" I said.

I turned and ran downstairs. I could hear Sam calling my name. Grabbing my bags I left the house.

Mikaila's POV

"There," I said to myself "Laundry's done, I'm unpacked, now what?"

I heard my cell go off, so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mikaila," said the voice "It's Elaine Orton, Randy's mom."

"Hey Elaine," I said "What's up?"

"It's Randy dear" she told me.

"Is he okay? What happened?"

"He went home and found Sam with another guy. He's a mess."

I sat down on my bed and clenched my fist. How dare she hurt him?

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"He doesn't want any company," she replied "He doesn't even know I'm calling you."

"Oh" I said softly.

"I have to go dear" she said.

"All right. Take care of Randy."

"I will."

We hung up and I cried for a long time.

**Poor Randy :(**

**How many of you would love to see Mikaila kick Sam's ass in a future chapter?**

**I'd love to kick Sam's ass for hurting him!**

**Review please and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 4

2 Weeks Later

Mikaila's POV

I can't stop thinking about Randy. I'm so worried about him. He won't answer his phone and when I try to see him, his mom tells me he doesn't want company. He's hurting, I can feel it.

Randy's POV

"Are you sure you'll be fine sweetie?" asked my mom.

"For the millionth time I'm sure" I replied.

"Elaine, he'll be fine," said my dad "He's an Orton, which means he'll bounce back in no time."

"All right" she said uncertainly.

"Go," I said "Have fun. Enjoy your two week vacation."

"All right sweetie," said my mom "Take care of yourself."

"I will. Now go."

She gave me a kiss, then her and my dad left.

I flopped down onto the couch, not wanting to move. It's hard to believe that Samatha, my fiancee, my soulmate, would cheat on me, then when I saw her with him, say it's not what it looks like. I was so stupid to think she'd wait for me. I looked at the picture of us on my cell phone and felt my heart break all over again.

Mikaila's POV

"Hello" I said as I answered my phone.

"Mikaila, it's Elaine. I have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Bob and I are leaving for two weeks. Will you check on Randy everyday or so?"

"Of course" I told her.

"Thank you dear."

We exchanged good-byes and hung up.

I threw on my shoes and went over to Randy's house.

Randy's POV

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door and there stood Mikaila.

"Hey," she said "Your mom asked me to check on you every so often, so I figured I'd come over now and see if you wanted some company."

I looked at her, she looked at me. "Mikaila-" I began before I broke down into tears.

"Oh Randy" she said, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back, sobs wracking my body. She rubbed my back and said "It's okay, just let it all out."

And that's exactly what I did.

**I think the end is cute. I don't know why exactly, I just do.**

**So do you think Mikaila checking on Randy will help him or make matters worse?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

Randy's POV

"So then she says 'It's not what it looks like' and I tell her to save it, then I run downstairs, grab my bags, and drive over here" I tell Mikaila.

"Damn," she says "Randy, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"I know."

"Worst part us I still have stuff there."

"You should go get your stuff."

"I'm afraid to go by myself" I tell her.

"I'll go with you" she says.

"Really?"

"Of course," she replied "That's what friends are for."

"Then let's go."

Mikaila's POV

I hold my breath as we entered the house. Sam's standing there, looking pissy.

"Your stuff is upstairs," she told Randy coldly "It's all in boxes."

"Fine" he said stiffly.

Randy went upstairs and I stood in the doorway. Sam looked at me and asked "Who the hell are you?"

"An old friend of Randy's" I replied.

"What's your name?"

"Mikaila."

She stops and asks "You're Mikaila Stanford?"

"Yep."

"Randy's mother would talk about you all the time. You were his first love."

"Yes I was, now we're just friends."

She stared at me coldly and said "I'll get Randy back. He still loves me and he will come back to me."

"That's his choice and whatever he decides to do, I'll support."

"Don't get to comfortable with him Mikaila or else."

"You threatening me?" I ask her.

"No, I'm just making a promise" she replied.

Randy came down just then carrying five boxes. "Lets go" he said.

He walked out of the house, not looking at Sam. I closed the door behind me yelling "Bye bye ice bitch!"

Randy's POV

"Thanks for going with me Mikaila" I told her as we drove back to my house.

"No problem" she said.

We grew silent, then she said "Sam said your mom talked about me a lot."

I laughed and said "She did."

"So Sam knows all about us?" she asked.

"I told her everything" I replied.

"Oh."

I looked over at Mikaila, she looked upset. "Something wrong?" I ask her gently.

"No," she replied "I'm fine, just tired."

"Want me to take you home?"

"Yes please."

Mikaila's POV

"Thanks for the ride home Randy" I said.

"No problem" he says.

I got out of the car and he yells "Will I see you tomorrow?"

I shake my head no and reply "The day after."

"All right," he says "Good-bye."

"Good-bye" I said, waving as he drove away.

I watched him drive down the street and turn the corner.

"No Randy," I say softly "Sam doesn't know everything and neither do you."

I placed my hand on my stomach as tears began to stream down my face.

**So Randy doesn't know everything about their relationship....**

**What do you think it is he doesn't know?**

**And do you think Mikaila will tell him?**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

Mikaila's POV

"Hey Randy" I say as I walk through the door.

"Hey" he says.

"So what should we do today?"

"Lets go for a walk."

"Okay" I agree.

He pulls on his hoodie and we left.

"Lets walk in the woods" he suggested.

"Okay."

We walked through the woods that we spent a lot of time in as teens.

We walk to the clearing near the river. I looked around and saw what I was looking for. "Randy look" I said, pointing to the tree closest to the river.

"It's the tree we carved our initials in" he says.

"Yeah" I say, running to get a closer look.

He followed behind me. There they are I think to myself, the heart that says RKO + MVS 4ever. I run my fingers over the carving, memories of that day coming back to me. I look over at Randy who's staring at the tree.

"You okay?" I ask.

He nods and goes over to sit on our favorite log.

I take another look at the carving before joining him. He cleared his throat nervously. "So what did you do after I left?"

"Cry, write, think about you," I reply "The usual."

He laughed and said "I thought about you too."

"Really?"

He nodded and looked at me. Staring into his blue eyes, the eyes that had always captivated me, I knew that here and now I had to tell him the secret I've been keeping for years. I took a deep breath and said "I have something to tell you."

Randy's POV

"What's up?" I ask.

"Randy this is going to be difficult for me to tell you, so please be patient with me."

"I will."

She took a deep breath and said "A month after you left I found out I was pregnant."

She looked at me and I could feel my jaw drop. "How? We always used protection."

"They only work 97% of the time."

"I know, but- still."

She laughed lightly and continued. "I was scared at first, but after I told our parents and they were happy, I was excited. Your parents wanted to tell you, but I didn't want them too."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I knew of you found out, you'd give up wrestling and I didn't want you to give up your dream just because I was pregnant."

"Oh" I said softly.

We grew silent until I asked "Where's our child?"

"I miscarried when I was three and a half months pregnant," she replied "My body couldn't handle the baby."

Tears filled my eyes. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know," she replied softly "But I'm sure it was a boy."

Tears streamed down her face which made me start to cry.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" she sobbed.

"Don't be," I told her "It wouldn't have changed what happened."

"You're not mad?"

"No."

She cried harder and I pulled her into my arms. I felt a drop of water hit my head. "It's beginning to rain," I told her "Lets go."

She nodded and we ran back to my house. Just as we got in the house, it began to pour.

"I should go" she said.

"Why?" I asked "It's pouring outside."

"I just have to go."

"All right" I said, leaving her out.

I closed the door and stood there for a minute. "Mikaila are you still out there?"

"No" came the muffled reply.

I opened the door and there she stood. She came into the doorway and our eyes locked. I pulled her to em and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist. Never breaking the kiss, I closed the door and carried her up to my room.

**So the secret Mikaila was keeping is out in the open.**

**Do you think his will strenghten things between Mikaila and Randy? Or tear them apart?**

**And what do you think will happen up in Randy's bedroom?**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

Randy's POV

Still kissing Mikaila I opened my bedroom door and closed the door behind us. I made my way over to the bed and gently laid her down on it. Breaking our kiss I threw off my hoodie, Mikaila did the same. Kissing her again, she unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it off. I pulled her shirt off and I threw off my tank top. We began to kiss again, our kisses growing faster and more passionate. I lifted her up a bit to unhook her bra, when she pulled away and said "This can't continue."

Mikaila's POV

I looked at Randy. He was sweaty and breathing heavily. I could see the passion blazing in his eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"Because this doesn't feel right," I replied "You just got your heart ripped out by your fiancee and I just told you about our dead baby. This isn't right."

he sighed and said "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I told him "I wanted this too."

He sat down next to me and kissed my forehead. "Stay with me tonight?" he asked softly.

"Of course" I replied.

He smiled and handed me my shirt. I put my shirt on, so did he. He looked at me, I looked at him. "Now what?" I asked him.

"Cuddle and talk?" he asked.

"Perfect" I said softly.

Randy's POV

I laid down next to Mikaila and wrapped her in my arms.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked me.

"Sure" I said.

"Did you ever make love to Sam in this room?"

"No," I replied honestly "You are the only girl I've ever made love to in this room."

"Oh, okay."

"This is our roon Aila, no one else's."

She looked at me and said "You called me Aila. You haven't called me that in years."

"I know Aila" I said grinning.

"Very funny Ran."

"You're the only one who can call me Ran."

"You're the only one who can call me Aila."

I laughed and gently kissed her. "I've missed you Aila" I told her softly.

"I've missed you too Ran" she said softly.

I smiled and held her closer.

Mikaila's POV

I watched Randy sleep. He looks so peaceful and happy. He looks more like the boy I fell in love with then the man I saw a few months ago. I looked over at his bedside table, pictures of us were displayed there. I looked back at him and whispered "I love you Ran."

Then I fell asleep in his arms.

**So close! Oh well, there are plenty of chapters remaining for Mikaila and Randy to make love again.**

**Do you think they will? Or will all their attempts be failed attempts?**

**Things are only going to get better and more dramatic from here! You have been warned ;)**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Mikaila's POV

I awoke the next morning to see Randy's smiling face.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said playfully "It's about time you woke up."

I yawned and said "Very funny. What time is it?"

"11:30" he replied.

"Dammit!" I said, sitting up quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to go shopping with Tawny at 12" I replied.

"Oh."

I got up and pulled my shoes on. He sat up and asked "Want me to drive you home?"

"Yes please."

Randy's POV

I drove Mikaila home as fast as I could, she was really in a panic. "Here we are" I said, stopping in front of her apartment building.

"Thank you" she said quickly kissing my cheek.

"Will I see you tonight?"

"Do you want to see me?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Then I'll see you at 6."

She gave me another kiss, got out of the car and ran into the building.

I watched her go inside. Damn I thought, she's still as perfect as she was when we were teens. I drove away, making plans for tonight.

Mikaila's POV

"So that's all that happened" I told Tawny.

"Why didn't you go all the way?" she asked as she tried on some shoes.

"Because it didn't feel right" I replied.

"But you wanted to?"

"Of course I did Tawny, I still love him."

"What if he wanted it tonight?"

I thought for a moment, then said "I'd go for it."

She looked at me and said "You really do still love him, don't you?"

"Yes," I replied "I do. I want him back."

She stood up, hugged me, and said "Then lets buy you the perfect outfit for getting your man back."

I laughed and let her drag me over to the clothes.

Randy's POV

"Dude are you sure about this?" John asked me.

"Of course I'm sure" I replied as I straightened up the couch.

"Are you sure she wants that?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He looked at me and said "So does this mean you and Sam are over?"

I looked at him and said "We were over the moment I saw her with that other guy. Mikaila still loves me and I know she wants us to be together again."

"Now here's the question, do you want to be with her because you want her back or because you're lonely?"

I sat down next to him and said "Part of me has always loved her and now we're getting another chance. I want to take it and hopefully, we can be together again, for good this time."

"Damn," he said "You really do love her."

"Yeah I do" I said softly "I always have."

I got up and opened the front door. Now get out so I can finish cleaning."

"All right bossy," he laughed "Good luck."

"Thanks John" I yelled as he drove away.

I closed the door and went back to cleaning.

**So they both still love each other and want each other back.**

**Question is will it happen? And if it does, will it really be for good this time?**

**You're just going have to keep reading to find these answers out :)**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

Randy's POV

"Hey Mikaila" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Randy" she mimicked, stepping into the house.

"You look amazing" I told her.

"Thanks," she said "Tawny helped me pick this out."

She really did look amazing. She had on a red plad corset with a matching skirt. She was wearing fishnet stockings and ankle high boots. She wore a black hoodie over top and was wearing black eyeliner and glittery lip gloss. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun.

"So why did I need to bring my swimsuit?" she asked.

"Cause we're going in the hot tub" I replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes" I replied, gently kissing her forehead.

She smiled.

"Do you want to eat first?" I asked.

"Yes please," she replied "I'm starving."

I laughed and led her to the dining room.

Mikaila's POV

"You're a really good cook Randy" I told him after dinner.

"Thanks," he said, laughing "I try."

I laughed too.

He looked into my eyes, I looked into his. He leaned down and kissed me, I kissed him back eagerly. I felt him undo my bun, my hair falling down. I put my hands on his neck and pulled him closer to me. He ran his fingers throught my hair as he deepened our kiss. His tongue entered my mouth as our kisses grew faster. I nibbled on his lower lip as his arms circled around my waist. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach, feeling his abs beneath my hands. He pulled away and said "Ready to go in the hot tub? We can continue out there."

"Yeah," I whispered "Let me go change."

"Use my room, I'm going to change in the bathroom."

"All right."

I went into his bedroom and changed into my swimsuit. I went downstairs and there he was, standing in his swimming trunks, looking sexxier then hell.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and he led me out to the backyard.

Randy's POV

"Remember the first time we were in here?" I asked.

She smiled and said "Yeah I do, it was amazing."

"Yeah it was and it was relaxing too."

"Very relaxing."

I looked at her and said "That was the first time I was ever in here with a girl."

She laughed and said "We were each other's first for a lot of things."

"Yeah we were," I agreed "I don't regret any of it."

"Me neither Ran."

I gently kissed her neck and whispered "Want to pick up where we left off?"

She responded by straddling my lap and kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The heat of the water and our bodies made me horny. I guess Mikaila felt it too because she said "You must be so happy right now."

"I am," I whispered "Aila, I want you and I can't wait any longer. I need to have you tonight."

Mikaila's POV

I sat on Randy's lap, frozen by his words. He wanted me, he wanted me tonight. My heart is pounding in my chest as I think of all the things we could do. I wanted him too, but I just don't know if I'm ready so soon.

"Aila?" he asked softly.

I looked into his blue eyes. They were so filled with love and passion, warmth and care, his eyes looked the same as they did our first time. He looked so much like the boy I had given myself to and fallen so in love with.

"I want you too Ran," I told him softly "And I can't wait any longer either. I want you tonight."

He smiled and said "Then let's get going."

**You think it's going to happen this time? Or will something stop them?**

**Besides Rain and John from Wrestling With Love, Mikaila and Randy are one of my favorite couples that I came up with.**

**What do you think of Randy and Mikaila?**

**Review please :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Mikaila's POV

We got out of the hot tub and dried off quickly. He lifted me up and carried me into the house. "Want to do this upstairs?" he asked.

"Of course" I replied.

He put me down and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me. He reached behind my back and untied my swimsuit top. He pulled if off and dropped it on the floor. I shivered with excitement and pleasure. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He took me upstairs and carried me into his room.

Randy's POV

I gently laid Mikaila on my bed, stopping for a moment to take her in. She looked so sexy and beautiful laying on my bed, topless, with her hair framed out behind her. "Ran?" she asked softly.

"Just taking you in gorgeous" I whispered.

She smiled and started tugging on my swim trunks. I let her as I tugged off her swimsuit bottoms. When both our bottoms were off, I looked at her and breathed. "Aila, you're so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself Ran" she teased.

That did it. I picked her up and laid her on my bed, kissing her passionately. Her hands ran over my abs and down a little farther, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. "Hold on Aila," I told her "I need to grab something."

I reached over and opened my drawer. "Fuck!" I cursed.

"What's wrong Ran?" she asked.

"I don't have protection" I replied.

Mikaila's POV

"I do," I told him softly "It's in my skirt pocket."

He went over to my skirt and pulled it out of my pocket. He looked at me and smiled. He put it on and came back over to me. He got on top of me and began to kiss me passionately. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He began to kiss my neck as I felt him shift above me. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

I felt him shift again, then I felt him enter me. I moaned as he began to thrust hard and slow.

Randy's POV

"Aila," I moaned "Oh Aila."

She was moaning too, which only increased my pleasure and thrusts. Looking at her, I felt like a teen again, making love for the first time with his first love. "Hey," she said softly "You okay?"

I smiled. "Yes I am. I'm so happy to be with you again."

"Me too" she told me.

She gently bit my neck, which made me thrust faster. She dug her nails into my back, which made me moan louder. "I want to give it to you from behind" I told her.

She giggled and said "Okay."

Mikaila's POV

We switched up positions and he gave it to me from behind for a bit. "Oh Aila," he moaned "This is so good."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself" I teased.

He thrusted harder and I couldn't help but moan loudly. "Damn," he said "I've forgotten how good you are."

I laughed and said "I've forgotten how good this feels."

He thrusted a little more, then pulled out. I looked at him and asked "Tired?"

"No way," he said "You're going for a ride."

Randy's POV

I couldn't take my eyes off Mikaila as she rode me hard and slow. She looked so beautiful, so perfect, I don't know how I lived all this time without her. I sat up and pulled her to me, not wanting to let go. "Ran?" she asked.

"Keep going," I told her "I'm almost there."

We kept going until I yelled "I can't take it anymore!"

I flipped her over onto her back and said "If this hurts you, I'm sorry, but I need to do this Aila."

Then I began to ram the hell out of her.

She moaned like crazy which got me going harder and faster. I gently kissed her neck as I came. I pulled out and got off of her. I took off the condom and threw it out. I laid down next to Mikaila and held her in my arms. "How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Amazing," she said "How about you?"

"Incredible," I replied "I feel so much better."

She laughed, then rested her head on my shoulder. She ran her hand across my chest and I stroked her back. "I never thought we'd be together like this again" she said softly.

"Me neither," I told her "But I'm glad we got too."

"Me too."

I looked at her, she looked at me. "Ran," she said softly "I love you."

"Oh Aila," I whispered "I love you too."

"I pulled her into a gentle kiss and held her close to me. Few minutes later I said "Aila?"

No answer.

I looked at her, she was asleep. "Good night" I whispered softly before falling asleep.

**So Randy and Mikaila finally made love again  
Is this a passionate one last night for them? Or the beginning of their relationship?  
And what do you think will happen when they wake up in the morning?  
Review please!**


	12. Chapter 11

Randy's POV

I rolled over and looked at Mikaila, she was awake and smiling. "You looks so cute when you sleep" she told me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked her.

"Half hour or so" she replied.

I looked under the covers and laughed. "What's so funny Ran?" she asked.

"I'm hard," I replied "I want more."

We can't," she said "No more protection."

I groaned, frustrated. Then I felt her hand on my cock. I looked ay her and she grinned slyly. "That doesn't mean we can't play though" she said seductively, as she began to stroke my cock.

I moaned as she stroked me harder and faster. Damn she's good I thought.

I started thrusting into her hand, then she let go. "Hey!" I protested.

She laughed and got out of bed. "I need a shower" she said as she walked out of the room.

Mikaila's POV

I went into the bathroom, got in the shower, and turned the hot water on. I heard Randy come in and shut the door. He opened the sliding glass door, stepped in, then closed it. He pulled me to him and said "That wasn't very nice."

"I know" I said.

He growled in my ear, frustrated and horny. I had him right where I wanted him. "What do you want?" I asked playfully.

"You," he replied "But right now I want you to play with me."

I soaped up my hand and slid it around his cock. I began to stroke him slowly which made him moan. "Harder!" he said "Faster!"

Not wanting to disappoint, I stroked him harder and faster. He thrusted into my hand wildly, his eyes closed and his back arched. I worked him harder till he came. He opened his eyes and said "Damn that felt good."

I laughed as I washed off my hand. Then I felt him snake his arm around my waist. "I want you," he growled into my ear "And I will have you."

I laughed and said "You will have me, just not now."

He groaned in frustration and I turned to face him. He looked at me, I looked at him. He grabbed the soap and started soaping me down. I stood under the water, letting it wash the soap off of me. I grabbed the soap from him and soaped him down, he washed off. We got out of the shower and wrapped us in a large towel. "Ran," I said "This isn't helping."

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

We went over to his bedroom and changed back into our clothes.

Randy's POV

"I like that outfit," I told her as she dressed "But I like it better when you had it off."

She laughed and hit me. I playfully shoved her and she hit me again. I grabbed her and laid her down on the bed.

"Ran" she said.

"I grinned and said "Wait till tonight."

"Tonight?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah," I said, getting off of her "I want to see you tonight."

"I already have plans," she told me "Tawny and I are having a girls night in."

"Oh" I said softly.

"Hey," she said, getting off the bed "We can be together tomorrow night."

She kissed me and smiled. "Remember how fun all our Saturday nights used to be?"

"Of course," I said grinning "Sounds like we'll have another one."

She nodded and I pulled her into a kiss.

Mikaila's POV

"Well here we are" I said as he drove up to my building.

"Here we are" he said sadly.

"Hey," I said softly "Tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"I know," he said "But I just want to be with you."

I leaned over and kissed him, which made him happy. When I pulled away, he groaned. "Don't go," he pleaded "Stay with me."

"I want too, but I can't."

He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

I gave him another kiss, then got out of the car. We waved good-bye and I went into my apartment building.

**They are so cute it's unreal!**

**Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Mikaila's POV

"Tawny it was amazing," I told her "He told me he loved me."

"That's great Mika," she said Sounds like things went great."

"They did."

We went back to painting our nails in silence until she said "What movie should we watch?"

"I don't care," I replied "But I'm in the mood for Edward Scissorhands."

"All right" she said, putting the DVD in the DVD player. She sat down next to me and we began to watch the movie.

Randy's POV

"Dude it was amazing," I told John "She let me give it to her from behind and then we were in the shower, which just fuckin awesome."

John laughed and said "So I take it you guys had fun."

"Hell yeah," I said as I took a drink from my beer "But I didn't want to let her go."

"Damn, you've fallen back in love with her and you've fallen hard."

"Even after I reached my climax, I just wanted to keep going. And all I wanted to do this morning was fuck her."

"Were you like that with Sam?"

"No," I replied "With Sam when we were done, that was it, I didn't want anymore."

"Wow," he whistled "You must really love her."

"I do" I told him softly.

We grew silent as we drank our beer. "I'm going to call her," I told him "I want to hear her voice right now."

Mikaila's POV

My phone rang and Tawny picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

She listened, then said "Yeah, she's here, let me give her the phone."

She handed me the phone with a smile. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Aila" I heard the voice say.

"Hey Randy," I said 'What's up?"

"I'm just hanging out with John," he replied "But I wanted to hear your voice. I miss you."

"I miss you too Ran" I told him.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night Aila, I got a whole box of protection waiting for you."

I laughed and said "Then I guess we better get started early."

"5 works for me" he told me.

"Then I'll see you at 5."

"All right," he said "Love you Aila."

"Love you too Ran. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up and I looked at Tawny. She was smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said "I'm just happy that you're happy."

"Thanks" I said.

Then she grinned devilishly and asked "Want to borrow my whip?"

I hit her with a pillow, which led to a pillow fight. We spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking.

Randy's POV

We hung up and I sighed happily. I'm so damn in love with her and now I'll get her. I looked at John and said "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"I bet you can't," he laughed "Want to borrow my handcuffs?"

I hit him, he hit me back, which led to a play fight. We spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and drinking.

**I love how Randy focuses on the physical stuff that happened between them and Mikaila focuses on the emotional. Typical guy and girl XD**

**Review please :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Randy's POV

At 5 o' clock on the dot, Mikaila showed up on my front porch. I pulled her into the house, slammed the door, and kissed her passionately. "Hey," she said "Can't you wait?"

"Aila, we've been apart for 9 years. I've waited long enough."

She laughed and said "That's true."

I kissed her again as we went out to the living room. I laid her down on the couch and started taking off my shirt.

"Randy," she said "Lets wait."

"Aila," I whined "I don't want to wait."

"Is this all you want me for?" she asked, sounding hurt.

My heart froze. How could she think that? I wanted her for so many reasons. "No Aila," I told her softly "I want you because I love you and you make me happy."

She was silent, staring at the blank tv, avoiding my gaze.

I got off of her and walked into the kitchen. Dammit I thought, I get a second chance with her and I blow it. I can't stop fucking up.

Mikaila's POV

I got off the couch and went out to the kitchen. Randy was leaning against the counter, arms folded, looking upset. I went over to him, he looked at me. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"No," he said "I'm sorry. I love you and I want you because you love me for me and you're the only girl whose ever truly made me happy."

"It's okay Randy," I told him "Lets just forget this happened."

"All right" he said softly.

I pulled him to me and gently kissed him. We pulled apart and he smiled. "Just to let you know our protection is waterproof," he told me "So the shower and the hot tub are options for us."

I laughed and said "Then let's explore those options."

He grinned devilishly, picked me up, and carried me away.

Randy's POV

"Damn," I said as we finished for the fourth time "The sex just keeps getting better and better."

"It does" she agreed.

"You know I never fucked anyone in the hot tub before you."

She smiled and said "What about the shower?"

"Nope. Wanna be the first?"

She grinned and said "Four times isn't enough for you?"

"No way," I told her "Look."

She looked down at my cock, it was rock hard. "Where do you get the energy?" she asked.

"You," I replied "You did this to me."

"Then let me help you out" she said slyly.

I lifted her off my bed, grabbed a condom, and took her into the bathroom. "Be prepared," I warned her "I'm going to nail you hard against sliding glass door."

Mikaila's POV

Randy kept true to his word. He had me face the glass door and he gave it to me from behind. "Oh Randy" I moaned.

"You like that?" he growled.

"Harder" I told him.

"You got it."

He increased his speed, going faster and harder. I couldn't stop moaning. "So good" I moaned.

"Aila," he groaned "You feel so fuckin good."

This went on for a few minutes until he pulled out. I turned around and stared at him, he looked amazing. His body was flushed a healthy red, his muscles clenched. He was covered in sweat and water. His chest was moving as he breathed heavily and his blue eyes were on fire, love and passion the cause.

Randy's POV

She looked perfect, like a goddess. Her body was flushed a healthy red, her chest moving as she breathed heavily. She was covered in water and sweat. Her hair was messy, but in a wild sexy way. Her brown eyes were alive, crying out for more.

"Aila" I whispered, before picking her up and putting her on me.

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I thrusted into her. She cried out in pleasure as she threw her head back. "Yeah baby," I growled "Just like that."

"Randy" she moaned.

I kept going. She looked at me and our eyes locked. That's all it took. I thrusted harder until I came. I pulled her off of me and got out of the shower. I threw the condom away and turned around, there she was. I stroked her hair and said "I love you Mikaila Vivian Stanford."

"And I love you Randall Keith Orton" she told me softly.

I pulled her into a kiss and silently vowed to never let her go.

Mikaila's POV

We went into Randy's room and laid down on his bed. He wrapped his arms around me and said "I will never let you go."

"Good," I said "Cause I want to be yours forever."

"Good," he said softly "Cause I want you forever."

We shared a kiss before Randy fell asleep. I laid awake, replaying the past few days in my head. Sam's words began to echo through my mind, then another thought crossed my mind- Randy was still technically engaged to Sam. It doesn't matter I thought sadly, he hasn't said we're back together yet, he still loves her. I looked over at Randy who was fast asleep. "Guess I'll just have to take that chance of you breaking my heart again" I told him softly before falling asleep in his arms.

**Wow... that's all that can be said, lol!**

**You think Randy's going to break Mikaila's heart all over again?**

**Review please and let me know what you think!**

**Also my fics Not Alone and Second Chance will be updated in the next few days. I'm doing my best to keep everything updated, but when you're working on 5 fics at one time, it gets kinda difficult.**


	15. Chapter 14

Mikaila's POV

I got up and put my underwear on, leaving my bra off. I went down to the kitchen and looked for what I needed. few minutes later the kitchen smelled like pancakes, which I knew was Randy's favorite breakfast. Now all I had to do was wait for Randy to get up, which I hoped would be soon.

Randy's POV

I awoke to find Mikaila gone and the scent of pancakes filling my room. I got up, threw on my boxers, and went downstairs to the kitchen. There stood Mikaila, wearing nothing but her sexy little boy shorts underwear, making me pancakes. She looked over and smiled. "Morning," she said "Hungry?"

I nodded and sat down, hoping she wouldn't notie my erection. She piled the pancakes onto a plate and set the plate on the table. "Enjoy" she told me.

She sat down next to me and we began to eat. I fed her a piece and a drop of syrup fell on her, right on her nipple. "Oops" she giggled, reaching for a napkin.

"Allow me" I told her, leaning over and licking the syrup off.

Overcome with horniness, I pulled her onto my lap and sucked her nipple. She softly moaned and said "Damn you have a talented tongue."

"Thank you," I said, licking my lips "And you have tasty nipples."

She giggled and said "Thanks. Let's finish eating."

We finished eating, then went upstairs to get dressed. "Don't go," I said as we dressed "Stay with me."

"I can't," she told me "We have to go to the studio and start writing for the new album. So for the next two days I'll be busy."

"No" I whined.

"I'm sorry Ran" she said softly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault you're in a band."

she gently kissed me and said "I knew you'd understand."

I smiled weakly.

Mikaila's POV

Randy was silent on the drive to my apartment. I knew he was upset and to be honest, I was too. We hadn't seen each other in 9 years and now that we have time to be together, it's limited. Also I knew he wanted to make up for lost time. "Hey," I said softly "Don't be upset."

"I'm not upset," he said "Just disappointed. I figured that since we have the time, we'd spend every moment of it together."

"I know, but we can't."

"Do you wish we could?"

"Spend every second together?"

He nodded,

"Yes," I told him "I wish we could spend every second together."

That made him smile. He held my hand until we reached my apartment. He leaned over and gently kissed me. "Love you Aila" he whispered.

"Love you too Ran."

"See you on Wednesday?"

"I'll call you and let you know."

"All right."

We kissed again and I got out of the car. Giving him another look, I waved good-bye, and went into the building.

Randy's POV

I drove home, barely able to concentrate. I want to be with her, I need to be with her, I have to be with her. I needed to make up for lost time, I wanted to make it up to her for hurting her when I left. I love her, I always have, even when I was with Sam there were times when my heart cried for Mikaila. They say your first love never truly dies and I believe it.

My cell went off, breaking through my thoughts."Hello?"

"Hey sweetie" said the voice.

"Hi mom."

"How are you?"

"Good. How are you and dad?"

"Wonderful."

"That's good" I said.

"We're extending our trip by a week."

"Okay."

"So how's Mikaila?"

"She's good. We've been spending a lot of time together."

"That's great sweetie."

"Mom I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up and I began my time without Mikaila, feeling empty.

**They're going to be apart for two days......**

**What do you thinks going to happen? Something good? Or something bad?**

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 15

2 Days Later

Randy's POV

I've felt so dead these past two days. All I can think about is Mikaila. I've been hanging out with John, but I'd rather be with Mikaila. I can't wait for tomorrow so I can see her, I already have our day planned out. First we'll have a picnic, then take a walk around the woods, then we'll have dinner at her favorite restaurant, then we'll come back here and have wine in the hot tub before going upstairs to make love. It'll be perfect.

Mikaila's POV

I sighed for the millionth time, frustrated. These past two days have been hell. getting into that stupid fight with Star took a toll on me and halted our recording and writing. Worst thing is I haven't been able to talk to Randy these past two days and I really needed to hear his voice. Other bad thing is since recording got halted, I have to work tomorrow, meaning I won't see Randy. And I don't know not to tell him....

Randy's POV

"Hello?" I said into my cell.

"Hey Ran" said the voice.

"Aila!" I said happily "I've been waiting for your cell."

"And I've been waiting to call you" she told me.

"Well I can't wait for tomorrow night, I have it all planned out."

There was silence on the other end. "Aila?" I asked "You still there?"

"Yeah," she said "But I have bad news Ran."

I sat down, my stomach sinking, I had a bad feeling.

"Star and I got into a fight which halted everything," she told me "So we have to work tomorrow, meaning we can't be together. Ran I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I said softly "I understand."

"Oh Ran I have to go," she said "I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up and I tossed my phone onto the table. So much for our perfect night. I got ready to go upstairs when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Sam?"

Mikaila's POV

I felt so bad about having to break our date, I knew he wanted to see me and I wanted to see him too. I'm going to work as hard as I can today so I can see him tomorrow.

**Uh oh Sam's at Randy's front door!**

**Is this going to end well? Or very badly?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 16

Mikaila's POV

"Damn Mika," said Tawny "Your vocals have never been better and your focus is amazing. At this rate we'll have our work done sooner."

"I know."

I was so focused on my work so I could get done early and see Randy. I missed him and I knew he was upset about breaking our date. Don't worry Ran I thought, we'll be together soon.

Randy's POV

"May I come in?" she asked.

"I guess" I replied

She came in and I closed the door. "Sit down" I told her.

She sat down on the couch and I sat down on the easy chair. "Why are you here Sam?"

"To talk," she replied "We need too."

"I saw you screwing another guy. End of story."

"Randy I'm sorry."

I stood up and looked out the window, not knowing what to think, feel, or say. She came over to me and looked into my eyes. "Randy do you still love me?" she asked softly.

I looked into her brown eyes. She was sorry, I could tell, but that didn't make me forgive her.

"I do still love you," I whispered "But I can't forgive you."

"I am sorry Randy," she said "I'll do anything to make you forgive me."

"Sam-"

She cut me off with a kiss. I kissed her back.

Lifting her up I took her upstairs and into the guest room. I'm sorry Aila I thought.

Mikaila's POV

"We're done!" I cried happily.

"Yeah we are" said Tawny.

"Can you drive me hoem so I can get ready? I want to surprise Randy."

"Okay."

She drove me home and I washed, dressed, and made myself up. Half hour later I was at Randy's, knocking on the door, no one answered. I looked around and spotted his car, so he was home. I tried opening the door, it opened. I went into the house and closed the door. "Randy?" I called "Randy?"

No answer.

I looked all over for him downstairs, nothing. I went upstairs thinking he was in the shower, he wasn't. I got ready to go downstairs when I heard sounds coming from the guest room. I went over and pushed the door open. I walked in and felt my heart break in two. Randy was making love to Sam! Tears streamed down my face as I cried out.

Randy's POV

I heard a cry and looked over, there stood Mikaila. NO! my brain screamed. I pulled out of Sam and said "Aila, it's-"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed "How could you do this to me?"

I got off the bed and went over to her. She stepped back.

"Don't come near me!" she cried before running out of the room.

"Aila!" I called, running after her.

I followed her downstairs and grabbed her arm. She looked at me, her eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"How could you?" she sobbed "You told me you loved me."

"It just happened Mikaila," I told her "I do love you."

"No you don't," she sobbed "And I don't love you."

"No!" I cried "You don't mean that."

"Good-bye Randy" she said before leaving.

Sam came downstairs, fully dressed with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I warned her that if I couldn't have you, she wouldn't either," she said smugly "My plan worked."

"You used me?"

"Yep," she replied "I saw you and her together and knew I had to act fast. You were mine Randy, no one elses, so now that you're not mine anymore, I'll make it so you're no one elses."

"Get out now," I told her angrily "I fuckin hate you."

"Fine with me," she said "My work here is done anyway."

She left and I slammed the front door shut, my back against it as the tears poured down my face and my heart broke.

**What a twist!**

**Poor Randy :(**

**Poor Mikaila :(**

**Now I'm definitely sure all of you would love to see Sam beaten or killed, lol!**

**It only gets more dramatic from here :)**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 17

Randy's POV

I downed my fourth beer as my cell went off. "Hello?"

"Randy, it's John," said the voice "I'm coming over."

"Why?" I asked.

"Mikaila's friend Tawny called me and told me what happened," he replied "Dude we need to talk."

"Whatever" I snapped before shutting my phone.

Mikaila's POV

I couldn't stop crying, my heart was broken beyond repair. I feel for him again, jus to be broken. I can't believe Randy would betray me like that. Thing is I don't know if it's considered a betrayal because we didn't get back together, just said I love you and fucked. It doesn't matter now, it's over.

Randy's POV

"Dude I know I fucked up," I told him "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking with the wrong head," he snapped "Randy, you love Mikaila, I can see it in your eyes, You belong with her."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now. I fucked up and she doesn't love me anymore. It's over John."

"Talk to her, tell her you made a mistake."

"It's too late John!" I yelled "I ruined our second chance, we're not going to get another one."

"You're wrong" he said before leaving.

I downed another beer, hoping it would take away the pain. That's what I needed, a way to get rid of my pain.

Mikaila's POV

"Mika eat" demanded Tawny.

"No," I replied "I'm not hungry."

"Please" she begged.

"No."

She sighed and said "You can't do this yourself."

"Too late."

"Dammit Mika!" she cried "He fucked up, it's his fault!"

"Whatever."

She cried in frustration before throwing herself into Devin's arms. I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling, wishing for the pain to stop. I loved him, I still do, but he hurt me so badly. I don't know what to do.

**They're both so miserable :(**

**This chapter depressed me :(**

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 18

3 Days Later

Mikaila's POV

Randy won't stop calling me or sending me flowers. I know he's sorry, but I'm sorry doesn't always help, it's not helping now. I love him, he told me he loved me, I thought we'd finally get out forever, instead I get to see him fucking Sam. I don't know what to do, I still love him.

Randy's POV

With every call she doesn't return, I down another beer till my body shuts down. I fucked up and hurt the only girl who's ever truly loved me for me. Sam wanted everything money could buy Mikaila only ever wanted my love. I love Mikaila, I want her, I need her. I can't keep living on, the pain is to much.

Mikaila's POV

I opened the door to see Randy's best friend John standing there. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I nodded and he came in. I closed the door and faced him. "How's Randy?" I asked softly.

"A mess," replied John "All he does is drink, cry, curse, break stuff. He's a mess without you Mikaila."

"Well he should've thought about that before he fucked Sam" I snapped, before turning my back to him.

"It was a trap" I heard John say.

I turned to face him and asked "What did you say?"

"It was a trap," he said again "Sam planned it out."

"How?"

"She was spying on Randy and saw you two together," he explained "It pissed her off and she waited until she knew Randy was alone and vulnerable. She kissed him, his vulnerability kicked in, and then they were in bed."

"That BITCH!" I yelled angrily.

She kept her promise I thought. Oh Randy, I'm sorry.

"Take me to Sam's" I told John.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a score to settle with her" I replied.

He nodded and we left Sam's house.

Randy's POV

Perfect I thought, gun is loaded and ready. I set it down and began to write my notes. There was one for my parents, one for Sam, one for John, and one for Mikaila. I looked at the pictures of me and Mikaila on my bedside table. I picked up my favorite one of us it was one my parents took. We were sitting in the woods and I was sitting against a tree. Mikaila was sitting in between my legs. I had my arms wrapped around her and she had her hands on my arms. My chin was on her shoulder and our heads were together. "Oh Aila," I murmured "I love you and I'm sorry."

Before I grabbed the gun I called John and Mikaila to say good-bye, neither answered so I left them messages. This is it, my final end.

**Randy's suicidal and Mikaila wants to kick Sam's ass.**

**Which do you think will happen? **

**Will both happen?**

**You'll find out the answer to both questions in the next 2 chapters :)**

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 19

Randy's POV

I grabbed the gun and got it ready, but where to put the bullet? There are so many options, the head, the mouth, my heart, my neck, and another place or two, I'm not sure though. Looking at the picture of me and Mikaila, I knew the perfect place. "My heart is yours Aila" I murmured.

Mikaila's POV

I pounded on her front door until she opened it. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I want to know why you're trying to keep me and Randy apart" I replied.

"Because I hate you, I've hated you ever since I first heard your name."

"Why?"

"Because you were Randy's first love. The way his parents talked about you, how he'd sometimes scream your name instead of mine in bed, how he'd talk about you. I hate you and I don't want you two together."

"I hate you too Sam," I told her "I hated you cause you had the man I love and I didn't, but I would've NEVER tried to split you two up. That isn't love."

"That's because you're a goody-goody."

"Would a goody-goody do this?" I asked, punching her square in the face.

"Mikaila" I heard John say.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long."

I looked down at Sam, who was knocked out and had blood gushing from her nose. I leaned over, spat in her face, and said "Now who's the goody-goody ice bitch? You ever hurt Randy again or try to come between us, I will make you regret it till the day you die."

I went over to John who looked scared.

"John what's wrong?" I asked.

"Randy called to say good-bye," he replied "For good."

Randy's POV

I was ready to pull the trigger when I heard the Daughtry song It's Not Over come on. I listened as the song went on.

_Let's start over_

_I'll try to do it right this time around_

_It's not over_

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_

_This love is killing me,_

_But you're the only one_

_It's not over_

I dropped the gun and sat down, tears pouring down my face. I grabbed the photo of me and Mikaila and hugged it to my chest. I love you Aila I thought, I know I fucked up. My love, I'm sorry. I hugged the picture tighter, Mikaila's face flashing through my mind. I picked the gun back up, knowing it was time. I hurt Mikaila for the last time, now I'll never be able to hurt her again.

Mikaila's POV

"John drive faster!" I begged him.

"I can't," he told me "I do and we'll be the ones dead."

"This is all my fault!" I cried.

"No it isn't," said John "Don't blame yourself."

Just then Daughtry's song It's Not Over came on the radio. If I get to him in time it'll be okay I though, we'll make up and we'll be fine.

"John please go faster" I begged.

"Only by 5" he said, speeding up a bit.

Randy please hold on I begged him silently, please hold on until I get there.

**Will Mikaila get there in time to save Randy?**

**Or will she find the love of her life dead?**

**Please review :)**

**You'll find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**Also I'm sorry for not updating lately, I've had too much going on in my personal life right now that has been taking its toll on me and kicking my ass. But I promise there will be more updates this week, I just don't know on what fics. So please be patient with me and thank you to everyone who's been reading my fics and waiting for the chapters.**


	21. Chapter 20

Mikaila's POV

No sooner John stopped the car, I ran out of it and onto the porch. John came running up behind me as I unlocked the door. When we got inside I told him "You look downstairs, I'll look upstairs."

He nodded and we ran off in opposite directions.

"Randy!" I yelled "Randy where are you?"

No reply.

I prayed I wasn't too late as I opened his bedroom. There he was, gun in hand, hugging a picture of us, crying. I cried out in relief as I ran over to him.

Randy's POV

I heard a cry. I looked up and saw Mikaila standing in front of me, tears pouring down her face. "Aila?" I asked softly.

"Ran I'm here" she told me, kneeling down in front of me.

"Aila?" I asked again.

My mind was whirling, thoughts were jumbling together. This has to be a trick, Mikaila told me she didn't love me, so why is she here?

"You're not real!" I yelled "You're just apart of my imagination!"

"Randy I'm real!" she cried "I'm right here!"

"No you aren't! You aren't real! You don't love me anymore!"

She leaned into me and said "I'll prove to you that I'm real."

Then she kissed me.

I kissed back, realizing she was real. Happiness flooded my heart and I put the gun aside. I weaved my fingers through her hair, pulling her to me. She put her hands on my neck, pulling us closer. When she pulled away I said "You are real."

"Told you" she said gently.

Mikaila's POV

We were looking at each other when I heard John yell "Did you find him?"

"We're in his room!" I yelled to him.

John came in and cried out in relief. Randy held the gun out to John and said Take it out of my sight please."

John took the gun, emptied the bullets out of it, then walked out of the room. Randy looked at me and said "Aila I'm sorry."

"No I'm the one who's sorry," I told him "I found out the truth. I punched Sam."

"Well she deserved it. But honestly, I'm the one you should be punching. I fucked her even though I love you and want you."

"You were vulnerable, I understand. I handled things badly Ran, I'm sorry."

Randy's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Mikaila was forgiving me, I don't deserve to be forgiven. "I don't deserve your forgiveness," I told her "I fucked up."

"Everyone makes mistakes Ran. you were vulnerable, you felt lonely because I wasn't around and then Sam comes over, tells you she loves you, so you go to her so you won't feel alone. It's her fault and both of ours."

"It doesn't matter Aila, I slept with her."

"Ran we aren't back together," she told me "Not once during this whole time did you tell me that we were back together. So technically you didn't cheat on me."

"It doesn't matter," I protested "I fucked up Aila!"

She looked me in the eyes and said "I promised myself that if I got to you in time I'd forgive you and we could be okay. I won't break that promise."

"Well you'll have to," I told her sadly "Because I can't forgive myself."

She began to cry harder. "Dammit Randy!" she cried "Don't you see it? This is our chance to get things right. This is our chance to finally be together. Lets take it. You're the only one for me and this, us isn't over. Like Daughtry says 'This love is killing me, but you're the only one, it's not over.'"

She looked at me and I softly said "Lets start over, I'll try to do it right this time around."

She smiled and threw herself into my arms. I held her tightly, not wanting to let go. No, we're not over. In fact we've only finally just gotten started.

**Well Mikaila got to him just in time and they're finally going to get there second chance.**

**But do you think it will work out?**

**Or will more drama and heartache come into play, splitting them apart for good?**

**The answers to these questions can only be found out one way.... by reading the rest of the fic :)**

**So please review and let me know what you think or what you want to happen.**


	22. Chapter 21

Randy's POV

I looked up to see John come back in the room. "The gun's gone," he told me "So I'm going to leave you and Mikaila alone."

"All right," I said softly "Thanks John, I owe you."

"It's no big deal Randy. You're my best friend and you'd do the same for me."

"Yeah I would."

"See you later."

"Later."

He went out of the room and Mikaila pulled out of my arms.

"I need to go thank John too," she told me "Be right back."

She kissed me, then went after John.

Mikaila's POV

I got to John just before he went out the door. "What's up Mikaila?"

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me and Randy" I told him.

"Don't thank me, I did what any best friend would do."

"But I feel like I owe you something."

He looked at me and said "You take care of Randy and love him to death. That's all I want from you Mikaila."

"I can do that" I told him softly.

'Then we're even" he said, smiling.

I hugged him, he hugged me back. When we pulled apart, he said "Now go upstairs to Randy."

"I will. Thanks John."

He left and I closed the door, then went back upstairs to Randy.

Randy's POV

I took off all my clothes, except for my boxers. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. How did Mikaila and John know each other? Why were they together? I thought about it for a moment, no, Aila wouldn't cheat on me and John wouldn't stab me in the back. Maybe my paranoia's on overdrive.

I turned my head so I could look at the pictures of me and Mikaila. We finally have our chance to make up for lost time, I won't screw it up.

Mikaila's POV

I went back upstairs and found Randy laying on his bed in just his boxers. I went over and sat down on the bed.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said softly.

"You hungry or thirsty?"

"No."

"Want to watch a moive?"

"No."

"Want to go out?"

"No."

I sighed. "Then what do you want to do Randy?"

"I want to lay here with you" he replied.

I got up and stripped down to my underwear, then laid down next to him. He pulled me close to him and buried his face in my hair. I kissed his forehead and stroked his back.

"Aila" he said softly.

"Ran" I murmured.

"Aila I love you."

"I love you too Ran."

We shared a deep kiss before falling asleep in each others arms.

**I don't know what to say about this chapter except Awwwwwww :)**

**Review?**


	23. Chapter 22

Mikaila's POV

I awoke to Randy kissing my neck gently.

"What a way to wake up" I joked.

"Hey sleepyhead. I was wondering if this would work" he teased.

I playfully hit him, he grabbed my ass.

"Hey!" I exclaimed "That's mine!"

He laughed and I rolled him over onto his back, pinning him down.

"No fair," he said "I'm the wrestler, not you."

I laughed and he flipped me onto my back and sat on me.

"Get your fat ass off of me!" I yelled.

"My ass is perfect," he said "It's tight, toned, and sexy."

"It's big, flabby, and fat" I kidded.

He got off of me and pulled me up with him. He put my hands on his butt. "Take a feel" he said.

"Ran I was kidding" I tell him.

"Take a feel" he said again.

I gripped his butt. "How does it feel?" he asked.

"Tight, toned, and sexy" I replied.

"Told you."

I laughed and he pulled me into a long, passionate kiss. When we pulled apart, he said "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know" I replied.

"Lets figure it out later," he said "I'm hungry."

Randy's POV

After breakfast and a drive to Mikaila's apartment, we decided to go to the mall.

"Lets go into Hot Topic," said Mikaila "I want to buy some new outfits."

"Mikaila," I groaned "I don't want to watch you try on clothes."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's boring."

She pouted, then said "Okay, I'll go by myself then. You can look at video games or whatever it is you want to look at."

"All right," I said, kissing her forehead "Call my cell when you're done."

We split up and I went off on my own, trying to find something to look at.

**They're crazy XD**

**So what do you think he's going to go look at?**

**Review please!**


	24. Chapter 23

Randy's POV

I walked around until I found what I was looking for. I stepped into Freeman's Jewelers and was greeted by a salesclerk.

"Welcome sir," she said brightly "How may I help you today?"

"I want to get the woman I love a promise ring" I told her.

"Follow me sir."

I followed her over to a display of rings. "Now what kind of ring do you want to get her?" she asked.

"A silver one," I replied "Not a band, one with stones on it."

She pulled out a bunch of rings and said "Maybe you'll find the perfect ring in this selection."

I looked through them and sure enough, I found the perfect ring for Mikaila. It was a heart shaped ruby with tiny black sapphires on the side. "This one is perfect" I told the salesclerk.

She took the ring from me and nodded. Just as I was paying for the ring, my cell went off and it was Mikaila.

"Hey," I said "You done?"

"Yes," she replied "Meet me at Deb's in five minutes?"

"Okay."

"Love you Ran."

"Love you Aila."

We hung up. The salesclerk smiled at me and said "Your girlfriend is lucky to have you."

I smiled and shook my head. "No," I told her "I'm lucky to have her."

She smiled and handed me the box containing the ring. "Have a good day sir" she said.

"I will. You have a good day also."

I left the jewelry store and headed over to Deb's to meet Mikaila.

Mikaila's POV

I was looking at a rack full of jeans when Randy came in the store.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"Looking at the plasma screen tvs," he replied "Can I get one?"

I laughed and said "No."

He sighed and said "Okay."

I kissed his cheek and went back to looking at clothes. He grabbed my hand and said "I want to buy you a dress."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because tonight is going to be special," he replied "And I want to buy you something special to wear."

"Okay."

"Now go pick out something beautiful."

He sat down and I searched for a dress. I found the perfect dress. It was a short blood red dress that flared out at the bottom. It was a halter top dress. I grabbed it and went into the dressing room. Please fit I silently prayed.

Randy's POV

I sat on the ottoman, waiting for Mikaila to come out of the dressing room. "Ready?" I heard her say.

"Yes" I told her.

She came out of the dressing room and my jaw dropped. She looked so gorgeous in the blood red halter top dress she was wearing.

"You like?" she asked.

"That's the dress," I told her "You have to get it."

"All right," she said "I'll get it."

She stepped back into the dressing room and I thought to myself, yep, tonight is going to be perfect.

Mikaila's POV

I came out to find Randy on his cell. He quickly hung up when he saw me. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Just my mom" he replied.

"Okay" I said uncertainly.

He kissed my forehead and we headed for the register.

Half hour later we were in front of my apartment, kissing each other good-bye. "I'll see you tonight at 6" he told me.

"Yes you will" I told him.

He kissed me again, then got in his car and drove off. Sighing I went into the building and opened the door to my apartment. I got in and closed the door. I turned around and was ambushed by a dark figure.

**It's a bit of a cliffhanger ending, lol!**

**So Randy had a mysterious phone call and Mikaila got ambushed by somebody.....**

**Good signs or bad signs?**

**Connected or not connected?**

**Should you be worried?**

**You'll find out all the answers in the next chapter :)**

**I'm evil, I know it, lol!**

**Review please!**


	25. Chapter 24

Mikaila's POV

"Jesus Tawny!" I shrieked "Scare me to death, why don't you?"

She laughed hysterically and said "You should've seen your face Mika, it was priceless."

"Bitch."

I stomped past her and put my bags in my bedroom. "Awww Mika," I heard her say "Don't be mad."

"Why are you here Tawny?" I asked her.

"To help you get ready for tonight," she replied "Randy called me and asked me to get you ready for tonight."

"So you're who he was talking to earlier?"

"Yep."

I sighed in relief. "Come on," she said "Lets get you ready for your special night."

I nodded in agreement and headed off towards the shower.

Randy's POV

Tonight is going to be perfect. First Mikaila and I will start off with dinner made by yours truly, followed by some slow dancing, then we'll go take a relaxing soak in the hot tub, followed by some amazing love making in my bedroom, where I will ask Mikaila to be mine again and give her the promise ring. Yep, tonight will be absolute perfection and a night neither one of us will ever forget. I can't wait for Mikaila to get here.

Mikaila's POV

"How do I look Tawny?" I asked her.

"Randy won't know what hit him" she replied.

"Is that good?"

"Mika, if I were a lesbian, I'd jump you right now."

I laughed and hugged her. "I decided to do something tonight" I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to ask Randy to move in with me."

"Oh Mika, that's wonderful."

"I know."

She grabbed her car keys and said "Lets get over to Randy's so you two can start your special evening."

I nodded and we left.

Randy's POV

Before Mikaila came over I ran through everything to make sure it was perfect. Candles, fire in the fireplace, soft music check. Hot tub on, towels outside, check. Rose petals on the bed and floor, condom by the bed, ring under my pillow, check. Dinner, check. I looked over my suit, it looked great. I grabbed the bouquet of flowers I had bought Mikaila. At 6 on the dot I heard the doorbell ring.

Mikaila was here.

**Well now your questions have been answered. I'm not that evil, lol!**

**I love how Tawny said she'd jump Mikaila if she was a lesbian.**

**So Randy has the perfect night planned out for them.**

**Do you think it will be perfect? Or a giant disaster.**

**Review and let me know what you think :)**


	26. Chapter 25

Randy's POV

I opened the door and there stood Mikaila, looking like a goddess.

"Aila," I said breathlessly "You look stunning."

"Thank you," she said "You look handsome."

"Thanks," I said, handing her the flowers "I got these for you."

"Thank you."

She came in and I closed the door. Turning to her, I pulled her into a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart I asked "Ready for dinner?"

She nodded and I led her out to the dining room.

Mikaila's POV

Dinner was amazing. Randy really knows how to cook. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"You're a great cook," I replied "Dinner was amazing."

"Only the best for my Aila" he told me, smiling.

He cleared the table and led me out to the living room. All the furniture was pushed back and there was soft music playing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We began to slowly sway to the music.

"This night has been amazing so far" I told him.

"Just wait," he said "It's going to get better."

"How so?"

"You'll see."

He pulled me closer and kissed me passionately.

Randy's POV

I carried Mikaila out to the hot tub and set her inside. I got in next to her and she put her head on my shoulder and put her arm around my waist. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and put my head on her head.

"Hey Ran" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

She looked into my eyes and asked "Will you move in with me?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you."

She shrieked with happiness.

Mikaila's POV

We dried off and went upstairs to the bedroom. "Oh Randy," I breathed "You did all of this for me?"

"Of course," he replied "I only want the best for you."

I kissed him passionately as he gently lifted me up and laid me down on the bed. He gently pulled off my top and bottoms, I gently pulled off his bottoms. I laid back on the bed as he put the condom on. He got on top of me and gently entered me. He was thrusting hard and slow.

"This feels amazing" I told him.

"Just wait," he said "It'll get better."

Randy's POV

I could just die right now, I'm so happy. My eyes are glued to Mikaila as she rode me slow and hard. "Aila" I moaned.

"Ran."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I put my hands under the pillows and grabbed the box. She kept riding me and I couldn't stop moaning. "Aila, baby, harder!"

She went harder and I felt like I was going to burst. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist. We were moving together perfectly, our hearts beating as one and I knew it was time to ask her. "Aila," I moaned "I want to ask you something."

"What?"

I opened the box and showed her the ring. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Aila be my girlfriend again."

She began to cry. "Oh Ran," she sobbed "I've been waiting for this day. Of course I'll be your again."

Happy tears streamed down my face as I put the ring on her finger. We passionately kissed as we finished making love.

Mikaila's POV

I couldn't be any happier right now. The man I love is going to live with me and now we're back together again. "Ran my promise ring is beautiful" I told him.

"I'm glad you like it" he said.

"Tonight has been the best night of my life."

"Same here."

I looked into Randy's blue eyes. They were so full of love and happiness, my heart melted. "I love you Randy" I told him.

"I love you too Mikaila" he told me.

We shared a deep, passionate kiss before falling asleep in each others arms.

**Now they're officially back together and they're going to live together?**

**It all sounds too perfect, doesn't it?**

**Review please!**


	27. Chapter 26

3 Days Later

Mikaila's POV

Randy is almost fully moved into my apartment, that makes me so happy. Now we can finally get a start to our life together. I couldn't be any happier right now.

Randy's POV

Almost all my stuff is moved into Mikaila's apartment, that makes me happier then hell. Now I can finally put the past behind me and have the life I dreamed of with Mikaila. I couldn't be any happier right now.

Mikaila's POV

"That's it," said Randy "These are the last of the boxes."

I laughed as John came in carrying 3 huge boxes. "A little help here" he said.

Randy grabbed a box, so did Devin. "Thank you" said John.

They set the boxes down and John pretended to pass out. Randy jumped on him and they began to wrestle. Tawny and Devin fell over laughing and I put my hands on my hips. "If you break anything I will beat you within an inch of your life! "I yelled.

They stopped and looked at me. "Randy started it" said John.

"No," said Randy "John started it."

"No, Randy did."

"No, John did."

They began to argue. I laughed, grabbed Randy, and pulled him into a kiss. We pulled apart and he said "But he did start it."

I laughed and playfully hit him. He grabbed me and growled.

"At least Mikaila has a guard dog now" laughed Tawny.

"Very funny Tawny" said Randy.

"Well you growl like one" laughed John.

He looked at me, I nodded. "Thanks for the help everyone," he said "But now it's time for you to leave."

Tawny and Devin left, but John stuck around. "I don't want to leave" said John.

"John go" said Randy.

"No."

Randy grew upset and I sighed. The John grinned, got up and said "Just kidding. See you guys later."

Randy's POV

"Asshole!" I yelled at John as I closed and locked the door.

I turned to Mikaila who was laughing. "It was funny" she said.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. I began to kiss her neck lightly. "Ran," she said "Maybe you should start unpacking the rest of your stuff."

I groaned against her neck. "I have plenty of time to do that Aila."

"Okay."

I looked at her, she looked at me. "We have forever Aila," I told her softly "And I don't want to waste another second of it."

"I know Ran. I don't want to waste anymore time either."

"Then lets not waste it" I said grinning.

I lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

**They're all a bunch of nutjobs, lol!**

**I wish when I moved I would've had that much fun XD**

**I love how light hearted and funny this chapter was. It was needed especially since the next couple of chapters are going to be kinda sad.**

**Review?**


	28. Chapter 27

1 Month Later

Mikaila's POV

The past month with Randy has been he best month of my life. I wake up to him every morning and fall asleep with him every night. I love him so much and I'm so happy we're together again. Nothing could make our life together any better right now.

Randy's POV

This past month with Mikaila has been nothing but heaven. We do everything together and the sex.... it's been so good, I love it. To be honest, there could be no sex and I'd still be happy being with Mikaila. I love her so much and I'm so happy that she's mine again.

Mikaila's POV

I flushed the toilet shakily, resting my head against the bowl. Randy was sitting on the edge of the tub, keeping an eye on me. "You okay Aila?" he asked anxiously.

"I am now" I told him shakily.

"This is the seventh time you've been sick in the past 2 weeks" he commented.

"I know" I told him.

"Want me to do anything for you?"

"Take me out to the couch, call Tawny, and stay with me."

He nodded, picking me up, and carrying me to the couch. He laid me down on it, covered me, then called Tawny. They talked for a few minutes, then he hung up and sat down on the arm of the couch. "She'll be over in a few minutes" he told me.

"Okay" I said weakly.

He stroked my hair. "You'll be okay Aila," he told me "I promise."

"I know Ran" I said softly.

Randy's POV

My heart thudded in my chest as I looked at Mikaila who was laying pale and shaky on the couch. Please let her be okay I silently prayed, please just let it be a virus.

I heard a knock on the door. I got up and there stood Tawny, Devin and John behind her. Tawny came in and went over to Mikaila. Devin and John stood off to the side, watching carefully. "Will she be okay?" I asked Tawny.

"I don't know" replied Tawny.

Mikaila sat up and I rushed over to her side. "I'm okay" she said.

I looked at Tawny, she had a box in her hand. She noticed my stare and said "It's a pregnancy test."

My jaw dropped open a bit. "You think she's pregnant?"

Tawny nodded and I looked at Mikaila. "Lets see what the test says" was all she said.

Mikaila's POV

I anxiously sat on the edge of the tub, awaiting the results of the pregnancy test. Tawny was sitting on the toilet. The timer went off and I jumped. Tawny grabbed the box and the test, looked at it, then handed it to me. "What does it say?" I asked her.

"Look for yourself" she replied.

I looked at the test, then at the box, then back at the test. "Oh my god!" I cried.

Randy's POV

I paced nervously while Devin and John sat on the couch and watched me.

"Randy calm down" said John.

"Yeah," piped in Devin "It's just a pregnancy test, it's not like it's surgery or anything."

"I know, I know," I told them "But I'm still nervous. I could be a father!"

"So?" said John "Don't you want kids?"

I stopped for a moment and though. I have to admit that after Aila told me she had been pregnant, I thought about what our child would look, sound, and act like. "I do want kids," I replied "But I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

Just then Tawny came out of the bathroom with Mikaila right behind her. I looked at Mikaila, she looked at me. "So?" I asked "What did the test say?"

She took a deep breath, then said "Randy I'm pregnant."

**BABY!**

**So how do you think Randy will react?**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 28

Randy's POV  
My mind went blank. I didn't know what to say, how to feel, how to react. "Ran?" she asked weakly "Are you okay?"

"We're going to have a baby?" I asked her.

She nodded. "We're going to have a baby."

I pulled her into a kiss, my heart bursting with joy. When we pulled apart I cried "I'm going to be a father!"

"Are you happy this?" Mikaila asked me.

"Yes," I replied "Aila we're finally going to have our family, the one we always wanted. Of course I'm happy."

She grinned widely and said "I'm glad you're happy because I am too."

I pulled her into another kiss, thoughts of the future running through my mind.

Mikaila's POV

After everyone left I called Doctor Meadows to schedule a blood test for tomorrow, I want to make sure I really am pregnant. After I made the call Randy told me to go take a nap, so I did.

I woke up and looked at the clock, it read 5:45. I got up and went into the living room. Randy was sitting on the couch reading a parenting magazine with a book of baby names next to him. "Hey" I said softly, gently kissing his forehead.

"Hey," he said "Sleep well?"

I nodded and sat down next to him. He put the magazine down and turned to me. He put his hand on my stomach ad gently caressed it. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Caressing our baby," he replied "I know I'm caressing your stomach, but our baby's in there, so I'm saying that I'm caressing our baby."

I gently laughed and said "You're excited about this, aren't you?"

He nodded and gently kissed me. He buried his face in my hair and said "The woman I love is carrying my child. Of course I'm hppy."

"Ran you know there's always that possibility that I'm not really pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you are because you're showing all the signs of being pregnant."

"Okay. Just making sure."

Randy's POV

I know there's that possibility the test was wrong, but I'm sure Mikaila is pregnant.

"You're going with me tomorrow, right?" she asked me

"Of ourse," I replied "We're in this together all the way."

She grinned and said "You'll make an amazing dad Randy."

"And you'll be the most amazing and sexy mom ever" I told her.

She laughed and asked "So when I'm so big that I can't fit through a doorway of see my feet, you'll still think I'm sexy?"

"Of course" I replied.

We grew silent until I pulled out a list I made.

"What's that?" Mikaila asked me.

"A list of things to do before the baby arrives," I replied "We're going to need to baby proof the apartment, change the second bedroom into a nursery. We'll need to pick out colors for the nursery, maybe have a theme. The baby will need a name obviously-"

I cut off when I heard Mikaila laugh. "What?" I asked.

"I might not even be a month pregnant and here you are talking about nurserys and names."

"So?" I shot back "It's good to plan ahead. Aila, this is our child, every decision we make will affect their life."

She stopped laughing and said "I know. But do you really think whether or not the nursery has a theme will affect their whole life?"

"I hate you" I told her.

"I know" she said grinning.

I laughed and gently kissed her. "Come on mom, lets make dinner."

She grinned and said "Okay dad."

And that's exactly what we did.

Mikaila's POV

I watched Randy sleep, he looked so happy and peaceful. He wants this baby, so do I. I stared at the ceiling and murmured "Please God, let me be pregnant. We really want this baby."

I snuggled against Randy's side and fell fast asleep.

**I think Randy is going to be one kick ass, don't you?**

**He's already planning everything and most men don't. Maybe he's really not a man lol!**

**Well obviously he is XD**

**So what do you think? Is Mikaila really pregnant? Or is this a false alarm?**

**Also once again I'm sorry for not updating like I used to, but my boyfriend is leaving for Army Boot Camp and I wanted to get in as much me and him time as possible cause we're going to be apart for 6 months and as you can probably already guess, it's going to be hell. And we just got back together not too long ago after over a year apart, so needless to say now that we're back together we're stronger then we were before, but it's still going to be hell being apart especially now that we've found each other again. **

**But the good news for all of you is their will be more updates and new fics coming your way until January when I start college and then things might change again, but don't quote me on that cause I don't know yet.**

**So thank you to everyone for being understanding and supportive and continuing to read the fics I write.**


	30. Chapter 29

2 Days Later

Mikaila's POV

I woke up from my nap to find Randy gone and a note on the dresser. It read- went out to run some errands. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you both so much, Randy.

I chuckled at the both part. Over the past 2 days Randy's been so attentive, loving, and caring. He won't let me lift anything heavy, he won't even let me lift a gallon of milk. He talks to my stomach and already has a list of names for both genders. He's going to be a great dad.

I heard the phone ring, so I went out to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mikaila," said the voice "Its Doctor Meadows."

"Hey," I aid "My results in?"

"Yes they are" she replied.

"And?"

I heard her take a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mikaila," she said "You're not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

My heart sank to my stomach. "What about the morning sickness?"

"It was just a virus," she told me "It should be out of your system by now."

"It is."

"That's good."

"Well thanks Doctor Meadows" I told her.

"You're welcome," she said "And I really am sorry Mikaila."

We hung up and I sat on the cocuh and cried for a long time.

Randy's POV

I excitedly opened the door to our and went apartment inside. "Aila!" I called "Aila where are you?"

She came out of the bedroom and into the living room. She noticed the bags in my hands. "What are those?" she asked.

I set them down and pulled the first item out of one of the bags. "I went into Hot Topic and bought this and some other thing" I told her.

Mikaila's POV

My heart sank as Randy showed me a tiny black hoodie with skulls all over it. He had went out and bought bbay clothes for a baby that doesn't exist. "Ran I have something to tell you" I told him.

"What is it Aila?" he asked as he pulled more items out of the bags.

"Ran-" I began.

"Look at this" he said, cutting me off.

He handed me a soft plushie of Jack Skellington that squeaked.

"The baby will love it," he said "I know it."

"Ran," I began again "Doctor Meadows called about my blood results."

"Okay," he said "So what's the baby's sex?"

"About the baby-"

"It's a boy," he said, cutting me off again "I knew it would be a boy. Good thing I mainly have boys names picked out or-"

"Randy!" I yelled "I'm not pregnant!"

Randy's POV

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not pregnant" she cried "I just had a virus running through my system that was making me sick."

"There's no baby?" I asked softly.

"No," she replied softly 'There's no baby."

My heart began to break as tears poured down my face. "We just lost another baby" I said softly.

"I'm sorry Ran," she cried "I know how badly you wanted this, I did too."

She came over to me, but I stepped back. "Ran," she said "Come here."

"No" I said.

She took another step towards me, I took another step back. "Ran don't act like this," she begged "Please."

"Don't come near me" I told her.

"Ran-"

"Dammit!" I yelled "Just stay the fuck away from me!"

She stepped back and more tears poured down her face. I ran out the door, not looking back as I heard Mikaila cry my name.

**So there's no baby. Poor Randy and Mikaila :( I really can't give them a break, can I?**

**So now that they know there's no baby and they're obviously both heartbroken over this, what do you will happen?**

**Have we finally seen the end of Randy and Mikaila's relationship?**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 30

Randy's POV

I sat on the roof of the apartment building, trying to calm myself down. Once again I've had my happiness snatched away from me and once again I've made Mikaila cry. I looked up at the sky above me, cursing God for hurting me so much. I wanted this baby, so did Mikaila, but we're not going to get what we wanted. I heard the roof door open and close. I turned to see Mikaila standing a few feet away from me. I got up and went over to her. "I'm sorry," I told her "I'm so sorry."  
I began to cry and she pulled me into her arms, gently rubbing my back. When my tears began to slow down she opened the door and we went back inside and back to our apartment.

Mikaila's POV

I closed the door and Randy went into our bedroom. I went in after him, he was laying on our bed in just his boxers, so I stripped down to my underwear and laid down next to him. He rolled over onto his side and looked into my eyes. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. "I'm sorry Ran."

"Don't be," he said "It's not your fault and it's not mine."

"I hate this" I told him.

"Me too," he agreed "I really wanted to be a father."

"And I really wanted to be a mother."

He kissed me gently and said "I'm sorry for earlier Aila, I was just so upset about the baby and-"

I cut him off with a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart I said "I understand and it's okay. I love you."

"I love you too Aila."

Randy's POV

We fell silent and just held each other tightly. I thought about the events of the past few months and how much things have changed. I looked over at Aila who was staring at me. at that moment I knew two things I wanted to sk her, but first I needed to make a suggestion. "Lets have a special night tomorrow, we could both use one."

"Okay," she agreed "If you think it'll help."

"Trust me," I told her grinning "It'll help."

Mikaila's POV

I looked at Randy who was grinning. "What are you planning?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said "I just think we both deserve a nice night with no worries or cares."

"All right," I said "If that's all it is..."

He gently kissed me and said "Trust me Aila, I know what I'm doing."

"I do trust you" I told him.

He kissed me again and said "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**No matter what I throw at them, they stay together. I guess it's the power of true love :)**

**So obviously we can all tell Mr. Orton has some sort of plan in mind. **

**Question is what is he planning? What two questions does he want to ask her?**

**Things are gonna get interesting.... or maybe they won't, lol!**

**Depends on how you define interesting :)**

**Reviews?**


	32. Chapter 31

Mikaila's POV

"Coming!" I yelled to whoever was knocking at the door.

I opened the door and there stood Tawny and John. "Hey" said Tawny.

"Hey," I said "What are you doing here?"

"Going to the mall with you and Randy" replied John.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause it'll be fun" said John.

"Does Randy know about this?"

"Yes he does."

Randy's POV

We drove to the mall in silence. Mikaila seemed a little pissed at me, but if she knew why John and Tawny were along, she wouldn't be upset. We got out of the car and went into the mall. "All right," I said "Lets split up."

"Why?" asked Mikaila.

"Because we're both going to get something for tonight," I told her "And we're both supposed to be surprised."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Okay. So who's going with me?"

"I will" said Tawny.

I saw Mikaila's jaw drop open in surprise. "Tawny-"

John cut her off. "I guess you don't want to spend time with me," he said sadly "And I thought we were friends."

We all knew he was joking, but Mikaila said "Of course we're friends and yes you can come with me."

John grinned widely and I shot Tawny a quick smile, the plan was going along flawlessly.

Mikaila's POV

I was looking around Hot Topic, John following me when I stopped and asked him "So what's Randy planning?"

"Can't tell you," he replied "I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Please" I begged.

"No."

I pouted and went back to looking at clothes.

Randy's POV

Tawny and I are in the jewelry store where I bought Mikaila's promise ring, looking at engagement rings. "That one" said Tawny pointing.

I looked at the one she was pointing to and asked "Are you sure?"

She looked at me and said "I've known Mikaila my whole life, she's my best friend, so yeah, I'm sure."

"All right" I said.

I called the lady over and pointed to the ring. She pulled it out f the case and handed it to me. I looked at it and I could imagine Mikaila wearing this ring. I looked at Tawny and said "You're right this is the ring."

She just grinned as I went to pay for the ring. All I could think about is tonight Mikaila will finally and truly be all mine and I'll be all hers.

Mikaila's POV

John and I were walking out of Victoria's Secret, talking and laughing.

"I still say you should've let me seen the nightie on you," said John "I'm Randy's best friend. I know what he likes."

"But I'm his girlfriend," I laughed "I DEFINITELY know what he likes."

"True," said John "But I still wanted to approve the nightie."

I laughed and playfully hit him. "Better not let Randy hear you say that."

"I won't cause I like life."

We were still laughing as we met up with Tawny and Randy.

Randy's POV

Mikaila seems to be in a better mood, that's good, but after tonight she'll be so happy that she'll never be sad again. After tonight we'll never be apart again and I'll never hurt her again. Tonight is going to be the best night of our lives.

**Well now that we know what Randy has planned, do you think Mikaila will say yes?**

**And I really love John in this fic. He adds humor and every fic needs some sort of humor.**

**Do you love John in this fic?**

**Review please!**


	33. Chapter 32

Randy's POV

When we got home I drew a warm bubble bath for us. "Is this part of our special night?" asked Mikaila.

"Yes it is" I replied.

We stripped off our clothing and got in. The water felt great and I let out a sigh of happiness. Mikaila straddled my lap and looked into my eyes. I ran my hands along her back, my eyes glued to hers. "You're so beautiful Aila" I told her.

"You're so handsome Ran" she told me.

I kissed her neck and ran a hand through her hair. She moved so she was now by my side and she rested her head on my shoulder. "This is so relaxing" she sighed.

"I know," I told her "This feels great."

She passionately kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Love you" she whispered.

"Love you too" I whispered back.

Mikaila's POV

We got out of the tub and dried off. I changed into the nightie I had bought earlier and Randy changed into a pair of silk boxers. We made dinner, then sat down and ate. When we were done I asked "Now what?"

He picked me up and carried me into our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed. He threw off his boxers and pulled off my nightie. He positioned himself over me, ready to go. "Randy's where the condom?" I asked.

Randy's POV

"We don't need one" I told her.

"Randy-" she began.

I cut her off with a kiss. When we pulled apart I whispered "We both want a baby, we both want to be parents, and to raise a family. Aila, I want that dream to come true and I want to start tonight."

"Then lets get started" she whispered.

"You're serious?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course I am," she replied "Randy, I want this just as much as you do."

I grinned and whispered "Then we should get started."

Mikaila's POV

2 hours later I'm curled up next to Randy. We're staring into each others eyes. Randy gently kissed me and whispered "Aila I want to ask you something."

"What Ran?" I asked.

He pulled out a red box from under his pillow and opened it. Inside held a white gold ring with a black diamond set in it. "Aila marry me" he said.

"Yes," I replied without hesitation "I'll marry you."

Randy's POV

I cried tears of joy as I slipped the ring onto Aila's finger. She was crying too. "Oh Ran," she said "I love you so much and I can't wait to get married."

"I love you too Aila," I told her "And I can't wait to marry you. You are my everything."

Mikaila's POV

I watched Randy sleep and listened to his slow even breathing. I looked at my engagement ring, not believing it was real. Finally Randy and I are going to get to have the future we planned. I looked over at Randy, he had a small smile across his face. "Love you" I whispered to him softly "And I can't wait for our wedding day."

I gently kissed him before curling up by his side and falling sound asleep, dreaming of my future with Randy.

**So now they're engaged and trying for a baby, YAY!**

**I seriously thought they'd never get engaged and I'm the one writing this fic lol!  
Reviews please!**


	34. Chapter 33

3 Months Later

Mikaila's POV

The past 3 months have been crazy. Randy's back to wrestling and Lips Of Deceit is finishing up our new album and we just started a new tour. Sometimes Randy and I are lucky and we both happen to be in the same place on the same day, we spend all the time we can together, mainly going over wedding details and trying to conceive a child. I hate being away from him, but it's okay because I know that soon we'll be together forever and no one will be able to tear us apart.

Randy's POV

The past 3 months have been crazy. I'm back to wrestling, Mikaila's back on tour, and we barely get to see each other. When we are together we go over wedding details and have sex. Mikaila's still not pregnant, but it's okay, I know it'll happen soon. I just wish we had more time together to try.

Mikaila's POV

"How many more days till I see you?" I asked Randy.

"Two" he told me.

I sighed heavily. "It feels like forever since I've seen you."

"I know," he said "Two weeks feel like two years."

"I know."

"Did you get your wedding dress fitted yet?"

"Yes," I told him "Randy it's gorgeous."

"I can't wait to see you in it" he told me.

"You have to wait another month" I reminded him.

He groaned. "That's too long. Lets just get married now."

"Randy," I laughed "That would be impossible."

"No it wouldn't," he insisted "We both just say fuck it to work, hop on two planes home, meet up, and get married."

"Don't tempt me," I told him "That sounds so good right now."

He laughed. "Aila I have to go. My match is starting soon."

"All right Ran. Good luck and I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

We hung up and I looked over at Tawny. "Why didn't you tell him?" she demanded.

"Tawny that isn't the kind of news you tell your fiancee over the phone," I told her "I'll tell him on Wednesday when I see him."

"All right," she said "But I want to be there when you tell him he's going to be a father."

"Okay."

She smiled. "Now lets go Mrs. Preggers Orton, we have a show to do."

"Fuck you."

"Love you too Mika."

Randy's POV

I can't sleep. I feel so alone. Mikaila is miles and states away from me and I still have another day to go until I see her.

"Hey John," I said "You asleep?"

"I was," he replied "What's wrong?"

"I miss Mikaila."

"You'll see her soon Randy."

"I know," I said "But I want her now."

He sat up on his bed and said "Dude you just gotta take things as they go. Just think of it this way- next month you'll be married to Mikaila and then you two will have a family. You have the rest of your life to be with her, so don't sweat being apart for a few days, weeks, or months."

"You're right," I told him "I just love her so much."

"No shit," he laughed "All you do is talk about her."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

I threw my pillow at him, which he threw back. "Get your ass to sleep Orton," he told me "Mikaila ain't gonna wanna see you if you look like a zombie."

"Fuck you John."

"Love you too Randy."

**Even when they aren't a couple John and Randy together is so cute and funny! Well at least in my world lol!**

**So Mikaila is pregnant and she's going to tell Randy, YAY!**

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter 34

2 Days Later

Randy's POV

I got off the plane and the first thing I saw was Mikaila. I handed John my bags and went running to her. I pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," she told me "But can you please not hold me so tightly?"

"Okay" I said, loosening my grip a bit.

"Thank you," she said "And our child thanks you also."

"You're wel-" I cut off "Wait, did you say our child?"

She nodded excitedly. "I was feeling sick, so I went to the doctor and got blood work done. The results came back and I'm pregnant."

"Yes!" I yelled "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!"

I pulled Mikaila into a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart I whispered "I love you so much. I love our child so much. I'm so happy right now."

"I am too" she told me.

I looked over at John and Tawny, who were grinning. "So?" I asked "Are you two just gong to stand there or are you going to get over here and say hi to your godchild?"

"Already did" said Tawny.

"You're naming me godfather?" asked John.

"Duh!" I said "You're my best friend so of course you're godfather."

He came over and said to Mikaila's stomach "I'm your Uncle John and I'm going to teach you everything I know."

"Oh no!" said Mikaila in mock horror "I don't want a child that raps!"

John's jaw dropped open in mock surprise, making us all laugh.

Grabbing my bags, I took Mikaila's hand and we headed out of the airport.

Mikaila's POV

"What about the name Jade?" asked Randy.

"For a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Either" he replied.

"I don't like it for either" I told him.

He sighed and crossed the name off the list. We've been laying in bed for two hours, discussing wedding plans and baby names. "I like the name Aiden" I told him.

"Aiden," he said thoughtfully "I like it. It's cute."

He added that name to the list of names we like for a boy.

"What about-?" he asked before I cut him off with a kiss.

I pulled the lists out of his hands and set them o the bedside table. "Lets talk about us for a bit," I said "We haven't done that for awhile."

He nodded. "Aila I've missed you so much. Everyday I'm without you I feel dead, like I don't know what I'm doing."

"I know what you mean," I agreed "I feel the same way when we're apart."

"I love you so much," he whispered softly "You mean everything to me. Aila, you've always been the one I'm supposed to be with, not Sam."

"For me its always been you Ran," I told him softly "And for me it's always going to be you."

Tears began to fall down his cheeks, making tears fall from my eyes. "I love you Aila," he told me "I always have. Even when I was with Sam, I wanted you. Sometimes I would say your name in bed instead of hers."

I laughed and said "I know. Sam told me that, it made her angry."

"I know," he said "But forget her, she's nothing to me now. From now on, until the day we die, it's all about us and our child."

"Yes it is," I told him softly "I love you Ran."

"I love you too Aila. Words can't even begin to describe how much I love you,"

"I know Ran, I feel the same way."

He pulled me into a tender loving kiss, which I returned. He pulled me to him, our hearts beating as one. As I looked into Randy's blue eyes I felt a rush of warmth fall over me. Finally after so many years apart, we're together again and this time it's going to be forever.

**I know it took me a long time to update this fic, but I've been busy with my other fics and other stuff.**

**The next chapter of this fic is the last official chapter. The Future chapter will be posted immediately after I post it.**

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 35

A Month Later

Mikaila's POV

Today Randy and I were married in a small ceremony made up of only our closest friends and family. Tawny was my maid of honor and John was Randy's best man. There wasn't a dry eye in the church as Randy and I recited our vows to one another. I broke down after Randy slipped my ring on my finger because that ring means that Randy and I are finally and truly together.

Our reception was great. I danced with my dad, Bob, Tawny, Devin, John, and Randy. I threw my bouquet, Tawny caught it. As Randy and I danced he said "I'm so happy you're mine. I love you."

I'm so happy to be his too. Today has been the best day of my life and I can't wait for the second best day of my life- when our first child is born and we finally become parents.

Randy's POV

Today is the best day of my life. I finally married Mikaila, making her my wife, my life partner, and my soulmate. The ceremony was small, but you could feel all the love in the church as we recited our vows to each other. Mikaila looked stunning in her dress. As I said my I broke down because I was finally saying the words I always wanted to say to her. Our reception was fun. As Mikaila and I danced I felt my my heart swell up with so much happiness I thought it would burst. In a few months the second happiest day of my life will happen- the birth of out first child. Finally I'll be a father. I can't wait for our child to be born.

Mikaila's POV

"For the last time Aila," said Ran "I'm not carrying you over the threshold."

"You have too," I argued "It's tradition."

"You're pregnant."

"So? You still have too."

"But the baby-"

"The baby will be fine Ran."

"How do you know that?"

"Mother's intuition."

We glared at each other for a moment before he sighed and said "You win" before picking me up and carrying me over the threshold.

He shut the door behind us and gently laid me on the bed. "Is the baby okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes," I replied "Randy please stop worrying."

"I can't help it Aila. You know how much I'll worry. I don't want anything to happen to our baby."

I gently kissed him and said "I know Ran, and that's why you're going to be an amazing father,"

He grinned and said "You're going to be an amazing mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Randy's POV

After changing out of out clothes Aila and I took a sex free shower together. Then we changed into our underwear and laid down on the bed. I looked into Mikaila's eyes and said "I love you more then I could begin to say. You are my everything and today has been the happiest day of my life. I love you Aila and I love our child."

"I know how you feel Ran," she told me "I feel the same way. I love you and I love our child. I'm the happiest woman alive."

"And you've made me the happiest man alive Mrs. Orton."

She laughed and said "Whatever you say Mr. Orton."

I pulled her into a loving kiss. When we pulled apart I said softly "All joking aside I just want you to know that you and our child mean the world to me. I will never take either of you for granted and my main priority now is to make sure you two are safe and have everything you need and more. You two are the most important people in this world to me."

"Oh Ran," she said softly "You have no idea how much you and our child mean to me. You two are so important to me, I love you both so much. Ran I'm so happy that we're finally getting our happy ending and that we're finally going to be parents. I love you so much Ran, you've always been the one and you'll always be the one. You're not just my husband, lover, and best friend, you're my soulmate, my other half. I need you Ran, I've always needed you. Stay with me forever."

"I'll never leave you Aila because if I did I'd lose the other half of myself. You are my wife, best friend, lover, and soulmate. For me its always truly been you, no one else, my heart has always known I was meant for you. Aila please stay with me forever, I can't ever live without you again."

"I'll never leave you Ran, I promise."

I pulled her closer to me. As our hearts beat together as one I knew this would last forever. It'll never be over, Aila will always be the one. "The future looks so good," I told her softly "I can't wait to see what our life together is going to be like."

"I agree," she said sleepily "But for now can we please sleep? The baby and I are tired."

"Of course we can," I said kissing her gently "Good night Mrs. Orton."

"Night Mr. Orton."

As I turned out the light and we settled into each others arms I thought to myself that it isn't over, not even close. In fact we only just started and this time we'll get it right. "I love you Mikaila," I whispered to her sleeping form "And I swear that this time I'll get it right. I'll never let you go."

Snuggling closer to Mikaila I feel fast asleep, knowing tomorrow began my new life with Mikaila. I'm so happy.

.

**Well there you have it everyone, It's Not Over is... well it's over lol!**

**The Future chapter is being posted right after this, so read that and find out what happens to everyone!**

**Review!**

**And thank you to everyone who read this fic and was patient with me struggling to update this fic and my other fics. You guys are the ones that make these fics worth writing and posting! :)**


	37. The Future

8 months after they were married Mikaila and Randy became parents to fraternal twins Randall Keith Orton Jr and Sadie Anne Orton. A year later they became parents again when Mikaila gave birth to Axel James Orton. Then two years later their fourth and final child Charlotte Jade Rose Orton was born. Tawny and John are godparents of all four kids.

Tawny and Devin married 6 months after Randy and Mikaila. A year later they had a son named Dameon Ash Baker. Sadly 6 months after Dameon's birth, Devin was killed in a car accident. Tawny was heartbroken beyond belief and John stepped in to help her raise Dameon. A month after Devin's death Tawny found a letter from Devin that he had written to her months ago. In the letter he tells her to love again if he ever died so she wouldn't be alone and heartbroken forever. Tawny and John fell in love and married 2 years later. They have 2 kids together Damatri Tholomew Cena and Nicola Victoria Cena. Randy and Mikaila are their godparents.

Lips Of Deceit became a huge band worldwide and Randy became an 8 time WWE champion. John became an 8 time WWE champion as well.

To make things even better Randy never heard from Sam again nor did he ever hear anything about her again.

All's well that end wells.

**Well everyone got a happy ending one way or another.**

**I chose not to put anything about Sam because to be honest, no one cares!**

**Review!**

**And thanks for reading it's Not Over!**

**My other fics (not sure which ones yet) will be updated this week!**


End file.
